An Uchiha's Chance
by Final1f
Summary: Sasuke finally kills Itachi, but his teammates are dead because of him. Will he change the past for the good when he gets the chance?
1. Prologue

* * *

An Uchiha's Chance

_My first fic, so don't be mad at me._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**_

_Summary: Sasuke finally kills Itachi, but his teammates are dead because of him. Will he change the past for the good when he gets the chance?_

_**Prologue**  
_

"Damn you Itachi!" Itachi has just killed Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. With only one punch Sasuke was able to get Itachi away from him. 'It's all my fault.' Sasuke thought while getting his chidori ready to strike his murderous brother. When the attack was ready he charged to Itachi, with that strike he killed and avenged his former teammates and clan.

With his last breath all Itachi could say to Sasuke was, "Foolish little brother, y-you might have been able t-to kill me, b-but at the cost at your dear _friends_, so was i-it w-worth it?" With that last breath, Itachi fell and was now dead. All Sasuke could do was think about what his now deceased brother told him. He hated to admit it, but he was right. Naruto, the one he could call a brother was now dead because of his reasons, Sakura, the one who loved him and the only one he could ever love was dead and it was too late to tell her, and Kakashi, he may have been a pervert, but he still looked up to him as a father.

All Sasuke could do was fall on his knees and for the first time since the Uchiha massacre was let his tears flow on his face. "I-it's all my fault. They're dead because of me. I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD OF DIED NO THEM" yelled Sasuke. Just like that he was alone again just like after the massacre. But unnoticed to him was the sky had turn darked and a dark figure approuched him.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, how would you like it if I told you that you can go back to the past, back at the day where you are assigned to your squad."** Sasuke looked up to see who told him that and only saw a dark figure.**"Well would thst cheer you up, you will look become what you looked like as a genin, but still have the abilities as you are now, so what do you intend to do"** Sasuke then thought about it, if he went back then he could change everything, especially to not go to Orochimaru and get the stupid curse mark. After a minute of thinking Sasuke nodded. **"Excellent choice young one, well this is where we depart, good luck and farewell" **the

figure said as he disappeared and everything went black for Sasuke.

* * *

_**Hope you at least kind of liked it, sorry it's small I'm still new and getting used to right the storie. Tips on how to write a good story would be cool if you guys don't mind.**_


	2. Sasuke's Power and Meet Kakashi

_**Sasuke's Power/Meet Kakashi**_

_**Disclaimer: If you were smart you would now I don't own Naruto.**_

"Ugh" grunts Sasuke who has just woke up. He starts to walk out of the room to the kitchen and got a tomato from the fridge... ' Wait a minute', he looks around and finds he is back in his apartment in Konoha. He runs into his bathroom and looks at the mirror to find himself back when he was still a genin. 'Whoa' Sasuke thought as he looked at hiself at the mirror then he thought, 'Wait a minute if that was't a dream then I should be able to do this', he closes his eyes and opens them to reveal his level three sharingan. "I actually worked, I'm back in the past" then he smirked, "looks like I can fix things up" he says as he goes back into his room and changes into the sae clothes he wore back as a genin, then he left his apartment and walked to the ninja acadamy to be assigned to the three-man squad again.

While walking to the acadamy he viewed the scenery as he walked, 'Back to the past, alright time to make things better for my life, Naruto, and Sakura.' At the thought of Sakura he thought, 'Since it is this day again she is another fangirl,' he smirked, 'well then I'll have to change that know won't I.'

"**SASUKE-KUN" **yelled at least most of his fangirls. When he heard their screams the only the he could say was "Shit" he then started to run at top speed. 'Well, thats one thing I will **never** miss' Sasuke thought as he walked into the room int the acadamy and sat. He began thinking and remembering from the last time he was here 'Alright when the dobe glares at me I will punch him out of my face before the same thing like last time happened' Sasuke shuddered as he remembered what happened, it was definitely on the top of his list on what to avoid. As he it was time for Sakura to arrive he sighed, "Well time to start my life over again" he muttered to himself, he looked around and saw Naruto sitting a few seats away from him. After a couple of minute both Sakura and Ino came barging into the room.

"I'm first!" both Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Ha I _pant _ beat you _pant_ forehead girl" Ino told Sakura.

"Give it up, I had to look back to see you; my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke listened to their little argument then Sakura started to look at Sasuke. Naruto thought Sakura was looking at him, so as she came he said, "Hey Sakura-chan", but as usual he was wrong since she pushed him away, as she did that Sasuke thought, 'Oh yeah, Naruto had a crush on her back these days', he smirked at another thought when he saw Hinata staring at Naruto, "Since Hinata has a crush on the dobe I my as well help Naruto figure out Hinata has a crush on him.' He then looked at Sakura as she started to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you mind if I sit here" she asked, but then Ino interfered.

"HEY, who says you will sit by my Sasuke-kun" Ino yelled at Sakura, then a few more of his fangirls started to complain that they would sit by Sasuke. Sasuke then sighed and stopped the argument. But before he could do that he saw Naruto glaring at him. As Sasuke quickly remembered what would happen he uppercut Naruto and he and everybody watched as he fell to the ground. 'Well that doesn't still mean I couldn't embarrass him a few times in a while' Sasuke thought. He then looked back at the girls that were continuing their argument.

"Hey" which when he said that the girls looked at him, "leave Sakura alone, Sakura you can sit beside me" and when he said that every genin in the room had their mouth open wide and their eyes wide and were thinking the same thing, 'Did the **Sasuke Uchiha **say it was all right for Sakura to sit next to him!?'

The fangirls had their mouths opened wide and were still calculating what Sasuke said. Sakura blushed furiously and sat next to him. As their were still thinking what happened the door opened and in came Iruka-sensei.

"Good morning every-" he was cut off as he looked around and found everybody staring at Sasuke. 'Wonder what happened', "Ahem" that caught everyones attention then they ran to their seats. Iruka then started to walk up to his desk when he saw Naruto unconscious on the table. Iruka raised an eyebrow and walked up to him and started to shake him to wake him. Naruto then was able to regain consciousness.

"Huh, where am I" Naruto asked particularly nobody.

"Naruto are you all right" Iruka asked in a concerned tone.

"Ugh" he then shook his head and remembered what happened, he then glared at Sasuke and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SASUKE-TEME!!!" Everybody winced at the sound of Naruto then everybody glared at him and yelled,

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" but Naruto ignored them and ran to Sasuke and continued to glare at him.

All Sasuke had to respond was, "Because you were in my way dobe." Naruto's temper started to high. Iruka watched the two. He started to think, 'Hm I have a couple of minutes to spare I guess', he then told them, "All right now, we have a couple of minutes to spare, so why don't you two come down here and spar. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Iruka, then each other and smirked.

"All right then" they both said as they walked down to spar. They both stood in their sparing stances as the others watched. Iruka then started the match.

Naruto then did a couple of hand signs, "Hope you like this teme, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten other Narutos came into view, the other genins gasp at what happened, but Sasuke wasn't intimidated at all.

Sasuke smirked, "This is too easy." The Narutos Got angry and charged at him, but easily defeated by Sasuke's taijutsu. The genin and Iruka stared in awe as Sasuke defeated the clones with ease without getting hit.

'WHAT, how was he able to beat my clones, I couldn't even hit him!', "All right then, what about thirty!" Thirty other Narutos charged at Sasuke.

'Now, time to show him my power' Sasuke then started to do hand signs, he was then surrounded by the Narutos, they then charged at him. Sasuke then stated, "Chidori Nagashi", blue lightening shot from Sasuke's body and all the Naruto clones the poofed away. He looked at Naruto who was staring at him with wide eyes, he then looked at the others who had their jaws down. Naruto then walked up to a seat and pretended that it never even happened and the Sasuke did the same.

Everyone then looked at Iruka and waited for him to say something, but was still surprised and confused at Sasuke's attack, 'That attack... it looked like Kakashi's own attack the Chidori', he then shook his head and looked at all the genins. "Good show Naruto, Sasuke" They both nodded, "Well then lets continue on to the assigned teams. Iruka then stated the names and their teams, which were the same as before.

Team 7 were the last ones in the room, Naruto was preparing to prank their new sensei, Sakura was just sitting and telling Naruto it is stupid, And Sasuke was just thinking about the events that will come soon. 'As usual Kakashi is late, nothing new there.' As he was thinking the door opened and in came Kakashi and then the chalk boar eraser then fell on his head.

"HA HA HA HA... I can't believe you fell for it, what kind of jounin are you!"

"Uh sorry for Naruto's trick, sir", Sakura apologizing for Naruto.

Kakashi then looked at his team, "What do I have here, an idiotic boy who plays tricks, a pinked hair girl, and an emo boy", he then sighed, "Well you can all call me Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

There you go another chapter and if you think I hate Naruto because of how I put him in this chapter well your wrong I don't hate him, I mean c'mon don't you think that is the way Sasuke would treat him. I mean what would you do if you were a guy and another guy is glaring at you then some other accidently guy pushes the guy glaring at onto you and both your lips meet, I would punch him out of my way. 

P.S. I'll try to continue making my chapters longer and some cliffhangers and humor.


	3. Bell Test Once Again

_**Bell Test Once Again **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything just the story.**_

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time" Kakashi ordered while he sat on railings and the three genin sat on the steps.

"Introduce ourselves, well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that" Kakashi replied.

"Why do we go first, I mean why don't you go first so we now what to do" Naruto

"Me, you know my name already, Kakashi Hatake, Things I like, things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future...never really thought of that, my hobbies...well I have a lot of hobbies" Kakashi answered...well kind of answered.

"That was totally useless, all he told us was his name" Sakura told Naruto. Naruto nodded to her statement.

"Why don't you start on the right" Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"Believe it, my name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me as an important person." Naruto answered.

'He's grown up in an interesting way' Kakashi thought. "All right, next".

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like -uh- I'm mean the person I like is" glances at Sasuke, "uh, my hobby is, uh, my dream for the dream is" she squeals in a high pitch.

"And what do you hate" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto" Sakura answered.

"Gyaaaaaaa" Naruto moaned in agony with a weird face on.

'Girls her age are more interested in boy then ninja in training' their sensei thought.

"Last one" Kakashi ordered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like a few things...and a few people, my goal is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone" he answered.

'_gulps, _I hope he doesn't mean me' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke is so hot' I think you know you thought that.

'Just as I thought' Kakashi thought', "Good each and every one of you is unique, we will have our first mission together tomorrow."

"What kind of miss-" Naruto was cut of as Sasuke stood up and started to walk away.

"Huh, where are you going Sasuke- teme?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm going home, we are done here for the day, and I have a few things to do today" he then walked, "see you two tomorrow morning" but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Hold on for a second," he took out a piece of paper, "here information for the mission for all three of you" he threw the paper to each of them, and with that Sasuke disappeared.

"I wonder what he needs to do" Sakura wondered. "Well I better leave to, have to do a few things fro my mother" she then ran off.

Naruto shrugged and asked, "So whats the m-" he stopped and found that Kakashi has left as well without saying a word. He sighed, 'wonder what I should do?' he asked himself. He then remembered and took out a coupon, "Oh yeah I have a coupon for Ichiraku, ALL RIGHT!" he then ran of to his favorite ramen stand.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting For their new sensei to show up for their first mission. He was already an hour late to show. Sasuke knew he would be late, but didn't want to look suspicious in knowing how Kakashi would be late.

"Geez, I wonder when he'll finally show up" Naruto complained. He was sitting on the ground groggily for the lack of sleep.

"Who knows, he might of got injured" Sakura answered.

"You'd better get used to it" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sakura looked at him.

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously.

"Hn, no, forget about it" Sasuke said quickly, she happily nodded.

After another hour of waiting, they saw Kakashi walking up to them.

"Morning everybody, ready for your first day?" asked Kakashi like nothing happened.

"Your late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" Kakashi answered. He then took out a clock out of his bag and placed it on the log then took out two bells. "Now for your first mission, you must take one of these bells from me and you pass, the ones who get a bell before noon get lunch while the ones who don't are tied up on a log a forced to watch me eat my lunch" he said smiling.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there're are only two bell and there are three of us, wouldn't that mean-" she was cut off by Kakashi.

"That's right, even if my you take my bells, one of you will still fail" Kakashi finished. Both Naruto and Sakura gasps while Sasuke pretends to be wide eyed and surprised.

'I have to get one of those bells no matter what, I have to become hokage' Naruto thought clenching his teeth and fist. He then remembered what happened with Kakashi-sensei and the eraser. He started to laugh, "This will be too easy, I mean he couldn't even dodge the eraser!" Kakashi then glanced at the hyperactive boy.

"Class clowns are said to be the weakest links, you can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers" that comment made Naruto mad, "When I say start you may begin."

Naruto then grabbed one of his kunai and was about to charge at Kakashi, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto, stop it, he is a Jounin and is not an idiot, he will easily stop you so just stay calm because I have a plan" Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi both looked at him.

"Okay start" Kakashi stated. Sasuke grabbed both Naruto and Sakura and dragged them in a hiding spot. Kakashi took out his favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradise, _and began to wait and read.

"So, what's the plan Sasuke-teme?" whispered Naruto as he and Sakura waited for Sasuke to tell them.

"Do you two know what this test is supposed to be about?" questioning Naruto and Sakura who then shook their heads. "This test is about teamwork, we have to work together in order to get the bells, he is trying to get us to fight each other for the bells" Sasuke answered.

Naruto then asked, "Wait a minute, there are two bells and three of us one of us will still fail, right" Sasuke shook his head.

"Ignore the bells, that is not what is important, imagine if we were on a real mission, we have to work together, that is what Kakashi wants us to do, understand?" They nodded. "Here's the plan, Naruto use one of your shadow clones to sneak up on him behind him, have the other shadow clones charge up to him and attack, as soon as the one from behind him grabs him, if you punch yourself then undo the jutsu, now go" Naruto nodded and went.

"What about me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"When Naruto punches himself, follow me" she nodded in response. Then they both saw Naruto punch himself. "Let's go" they both then found Kakashi and started to fight him.

"Well, well, well, so looks like you two are next." Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke gave Sakura his kunais and she looked at him confused.

"While I'm fighting him in hand-to-hand combat, you try to strike him and the bells with the kunais and if he gets close to you fight him" she nodded nervously. He then charged at Kakashi using taijutsu. Kakashi had to try his best to try and stop Sasuke and Sakura from striking him.

'Mmm, I wonder how Sasuke mastered taijutsu and who taught him' Kakashi did a few hand signs and disappeared, but Sasuke knew what woul happen, so with a couple of hand signs he used a substitution jutsu and hid, as soon as Kakashi grabbed the clone it disappeared, which amazed him. 'How did he know I would use that?!'

"I thought you said a ninja never lets his enemy get behind him Kakashi" the voice recognized to be Sasuke. He than prepared to block Sasuke's attacks but failed, each hit making contact.

'Wow, Sasuke-kun is strong and smart' Sakua thought, she then saw an opening and threw some kunais at the bells. The kunais hit the strings attached to the bells, then the bell shit the floor. With a swift move Sasuke grabbed the bells and ran next to Sakura ang gave her a bell.

"Well _pant _well _pant_ well, it looks like _pant _you to pass" Kakashi said still panting from the beating, "Let's go" they both nodded and followed.

"HEY, DAMMIT, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

Ignoring Naruto, "Well congratulations Sasuke and Sakura you two have passed so go ahead and eat your lunch", and with that he sat behind a tree. Naruto started to anime cry since he was hungry and didn't pass. Sasuke then took out a fruit and held it in front of Naruto's mouth, which gave him confused stares from Sakura and Naruto.

"Well, bite it and eat", Sasuke ordered, but Naruto looked at him funny.

"B-but if I eat it, you will fail and have to go to the academy" Naruto said.

"No, I won't, part of my plan, so eat" Sasuke ordered. Naruto started to have anime tears in his eyes. He than bit and ate. Just then Kakashi came and yelled at them.

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GIVING FOOD TO NARUTO, SASUKE!!!",** both Naruto and Sakura yelled in fear, while Sasuke stood up without even flinching.

"Were all in this squad and were all in this together" answered Sasuke

"Yeah thats right we gave him our food because the three of us are one" added Sakura.

"**IS THAT YOUR ANSWER, YOU ARE ONE!" **the three of them nodded, **"WELL THEN YOU THREE,** pass" said Kakashi in an angered voice to a calm happy voice.

"That is right you all pass, Team Seven will have their first mission tomorrow, now if you will excuse me the hokage would like a word with me" he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"YYYEAHHHHHHHH, I PASSED, BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto screamed into the air. "Can you believe it Sasuke, Sakura we pa-" he stopped when he found out he was alone still stuck on the log.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**WHAT THE HELL SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT MEEEEE!!!!!"** Naruto screamed into the air hoping someone would hear him. Luckily someone did.

"H-h-hello N-naruto-kun" said a voice in front of him.

"Oh, hey there Hinata-chan, uh, can you help me out I'm kind of stuck on the log?" Naruto grinned sheepishly which made Hinata blush.

"O-o-of c-course N-naruto-kun" Hinata replied smiling with a blush on her face. She got out a kunai and cut the rope freeing Naruto.

"Hehe, thanks Hinata-chan" he then grinned and hugged her. Hinata's face became very red that it looked like it would explode.

"N-n-n-no p-p-p-problem N—n-naruto-k-kun" Hinata stuttered still with a red face on.

Naruto then yawned, "Well I'm going home, I'm still tired, well see ya" he kissed her on the cheeks as thanks and ran of home. Hinata just stood there and after a few minutes passed, she fainted.

* * *

Well a new chapter for this story, I am going to try and make some sasu/saku fluff on the next chapter as soon as I find a few more ideas, so later. 


	4. Traveling To the Land Of Waves

_**Traveling To the Land Of Waves **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Days have passed since Kakashi's test and Team Seven has been on D rank missions and each mission passed the more Naruto complained that the mission was too easy and wanted a harder one. Then one day Naruto got that chance.

"So, how was the mission?" asked the Third Hokage

"It was okay and I also learned something from this mission," Naruto started, "I learned that I HATE CATS!" Naruto said happily then angered voice. The Hokage chuckled.

"Why do give us these kinds of missions, heck I don't think I can call them missions!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want something tougher, RIGHT NOW!" complained Naruto while Kakashi and Saura sighed and Sasuke having his eyes closed began to think of his next plan for their mission they are about to get.

"We can't Naruto missions are assigned by rank and you are still a genin ad still training understand?" the hokage looked to see Naruto talking to his team.

"So I had some miso ramen today and-" he was cut of by the Hokage and Iruka sweatdropped in the back of his head.

"Naruto!" the Hokage said getting Naruto's attention

"Wats up old man!" exclaimed Naruto grinning.

"Naruto, show some respect to the Hokage!" complained Iruka.

The Hokage sighed, "Okay if you want a tougher mission I'll give it to you, it is a C ranked mission" the Hokage said.

Naruto stood up grinning, "Alright, finally a C ranked mission, so what's the mission old man?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"In this mission you must body this man, bring him in" the Hokage ordered.

Team Seven turned around and the door opened and came in an old man drinking sake out of the bottle.

"What the, a bunch of little snot nosed kids?" the old man asked surprised. "And you with the little on with an idiotic look on your face, you expect me to believe you're a ninja?" he asked in an insulting tone.

"Ha,ha,ha who's the little one with the idiotic look on his f-" both Sasuke and Sakura stand next to him and he finds out he is the little one. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sweatdrop as Kakashi grabs hold of Naruto to keep him from attacking the man.

"Call me Tazuna I need to get to the Land of the Waves to build a bridge, and I expect you to protect me with your lives.

"We'll meet by the gate in four hours, so be ready by then, you're dismissed" with that Team Seven separated.

When they were out of the Hokage's office Sakura asked Sasuke, "Want to get something to eat before we leave Sasuke-kun?

'Well, I do love her and I promised myself I would try to be nicer to her and Naruto' Sasuke thought.

"Sure, why not, let's eat at Ichiraku's" Sasuke said. She nodded smiling.

"Hey guys can I come" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned happily, Sakura smiled but her inner mind had a different opinion.

"**Damn, I almost got Sasuke-kun alone with me!"** inner Sakura complained, but Sakura ignored her, so they walked to Ichiraku's.

As soon as they were done eating at Ichiraku's, Sasuke's treat, they went back to their respective home.

When Sasuke was done he went and picked up Sakura at her house. He knocked on her door and an older woman with pink hair answered the door.

'Must be her mother' he thought, "Is Sakura ready" he asked her. She smiled nodded, "Yes, one moment please", she went up to the stairs and called for her. "Sakura, your boyfriend is by the door!" Sasuke blushed when she called him that.

"WHAT!", Sakura ran down the stairs, " I don't have a boy-" she stopped when she saw Sasuke by the door with a tint of red on his face.

"uh, I'm here to pick you up so we could go to the gate for the mission" Sasuke explained. Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke and found out her mother thought he was her boyfriend. She ran to her room and got her bag and walked to Sasuke.

"Let's go" Sakura said they both were about to walk to the gate that was until Sakura's mother's next comment.

"Don't get to wild with each other, I don't expect children until you are at least eighteen Sakura!" she then walked back into her house while Sasuke and Sakura froze in spot blush madly at her comment.

"W-w-well l-l-let's g-g-go" Sasuke **STUTTERED** while blushing!

"Y-y-y-yeah" agreed Sakura. They both walked to the gate in silence and still blushing.

When they got there Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna. When they both got there Naruto asked them, "Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan", he then looked at their faces, "why are your faces red."

Sasuke and Sakura both glared at him still blushing and yelled, "SHUT UP DOBE" they both looked at each other blushing even more. Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna looked at them weirdly then sweatdropped.

"Uh, right then, let's go team. They all left the gate and headed to Land Of The Waves. Little did they now a couple of ninjas were watching them.

During the walk, Kakashi and Tazuna were up in front, Naruto thinking that Sasuke and Sakura were listening to him continued to talk about all the flavors of ramen, about the ones he tasted and the ones that he has yet to eat. Sasuke and Sakura occasionally glanced at each other but looked away when they met each others gaze.

'Dammit, what is wrong with me,I know I love her, but why the hell am I still blushing and looking away from her' Sasuke complained to himself.

'Did I just see Sasuke still blush, does that mean he likes me!' Sakura happily thought.

"**Yeah, just you wait Sasuke will soon be ours and you'll soon be 'Mrs. Uchiha'"** added inner Sakura

Naruto looked back to see his teammates, he saw Sakura giggling to herself and Sasuke looking away somewhere with a red face. He thought and compared his relationship with Sakura and Hinata. 'Well I have been thinking about Hinata-chan more then ever, so does that mean I like her more then Sakura?' He looked back to see his teammates again and grinned, 'So Sasuke-teme likes Sakura-chan huh, hehehe, this is going to be fun, Sasuke-teme can have Sakura-chan, I have Hinata!' Naruto thought excitedly.

As they walked on the path a couple of Mist ninjas attack and use chains on Kakashi to tie him up, then they pulled the chains and destroyed 'Kakashi'.

'Here we go' Sasuke thought as the Mist nin run in back of Naruto.

Naruto stands there frozen as the ninja tell him, "Your turn" he says both Mist nin jump and shoot their chains at Naruto. Naruto watches frozen and afraid, 'Oh man I'm dead!'

Sasuke jumps and uses kunais to stick the chains on the tree. The Mist ninjas then detach the chains as one charges to Naruto and one to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Get behind me!" Sakura orders Tazuna. Sasuke charges the Chidori and charges to the one attacking Sakura. While Kakashi grabbed the one attacking Naruto he and about to grab the other one and stops and watches Sasuke charge to the Mist nin and hits him with the Chidori, Kakashi was speechless.

'H-h-how is that possible, how did he learn to use **my** Chidori?!'

As soon Sasuke finished the ninja he turns to Sakura and asks, "You alright Sakura-chan"

"H-ha-" she stopped and looked at him with a tiny blush on her face. "D-did you just call me Sakura-_chan_?" she asked

Sasuke then remembered what he had called her. "uh, y-yeah" he rubs his neck from embarrassment and blushes a bit.

"Excellent work Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi tells them.

'I can't believe it, I was so scared I had to have Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei save me, Sasuke wasn't even scared and he doesn't have a scratch on him, some ninja I am.' Naruto complained to himself.

"Yo Naruto" called Sasuke, Naruto looked at him.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"I checked those chains the ninja used, it contained poison" Sasuske replied.

"Yeah, so, what of it?" Naruto asked cofused.

"Your hand was scratched by it" Sasuke stated.

-

3

-

2

-

1

-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!,"**he started to run in circles around the others while they sweatdropped at his antics, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING JUST STANDING THERE HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"**

He then suddenly stops, "Hey I know" he takes out a kunai and stabs the hand with it which gives shock expressions from everybody, "_whew,_that was a close one I almost died of poison."

"That was really cool and all Naruto, but you will die of blood loss who know" Kakashi stated.

3

-

2

-

1

-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**he started to freak out, **I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I HAVE A DREAM, I STILL HAVE TO-" **he was cut off by Sasuke who was really annoyed with his antics, so he knocked him out cold with a strong punch on the head.

He got Naruto and carried him on his back, he already knew of the Nine-Tailed Fox's healing power, "Well, let's get going" he started to walk while the others anime fall on their face.

* * *

Another chapter for this story, hope you like it. 


	5. Land Of The Waves

_**The Land Of The Waves**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it**_

The group was now on a boat being driven to land.

"This mist it thick, you can hardly see ahead" Sakura commented.

"We should see the bridge soon", the driver stated, "the Wave country is at the bridge." They all looked up to see an unfinished bridge.

"WOW, it's huge!" Naruto commented in a loud voice.

"Hey be quiet", the driver warned, "why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?"

"We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us" Tazuna added.

"Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us" the driver explained.

Tazuna nodded, "Thanks."

They finally made it to their stops.

"This is it for me, good bye and good luck" the driver stated.

Tazuna turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, super thanks." With that the driver went away.

"Okay!", Tazuna turned to the team, "Get me home safely."

"Of course" Kakashi said. 'If we get attacked again it will surely not be a Chuunin, but Jounin level' he sighed sadly.

As they walked Naruto took a glance to Sasuke who was talking to Sakura. 'Okay, I'm not going to let him hog the spotlight' he thought. He looked around with a shuriken on hand. "There!" he threw the shuriken to a bush which surprised the others.

There was dead silence for a moment as everybody, except Naruto, tried to see what he was doing.

"Heh, just a rat" Naruto said acting cool.

"Stop trying to act cool, there was nothing there!!" scolded Sakura.

"Hey, stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous" Kakashi asked calmly.

"HEY MIDGET, STOP ACTING LKE A TOTAL MORON!!!" Tazuna yelled at Naruto.

"Hey, I think I see a shadow!" yelled Naruto as everyone else sweatdropped.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and muttered, "Dobe", 'He may be like a brother to me, but he is still the dobe' he thought.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw another shrike in a bush.

Sakura then scolded Naruto, "I said STOP!"

"Owww!" complained Naruto. When he stood up straight, "Somebody's after us I swear."

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi then walked in the bush and found a bunny trembling in fear as the shuriken was stuck a the tree that the bunny was laying on.

As they all went to see where Kakashi went Sasuke knew what would happen. He climbed a tree and found Zabuza watching the others.

'Now's my chance', he hid his chakra and charged from the back. Zabuza noticed a faint chakra on his back and saw Sasuke charge at him. It was too late Sasuke punched Zabuza out of hiding and forwar onto another tree.

"Gyaaaa!" Zabuza cried as soon he was punched. Everybody looked up and saw Sasuke's fist on Zabuza.

'What the, how did he find the enemy that quickly?!' Kakashi thought as he saw Sasuke's continuous punches and kicks that connected to Zabuza's body.

'Wow, Sasuke-kun is so strong and smarter than I thought' Sakura thought amazed at his power.

'WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID HE FIND AN ENEMY BEFORE ANYBODY ELSE' Naruto thought as he envied Sasuke.

'Is this kid really a genin or a jounin?' Tazuna thought as he watched Sasuke beat the crap out of Zabuza.

Sasuke finished his attack as he threw Zabuza into the air and attacked him and finished him with his Lion's Barrage, then went to the air, did a couple of hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A big fireball came out of his mouth and onto the ground, luckily, for Zabuza, he got out of the way out of the jutsu before it hit.

'_pant_ What the hell _pant, _how is this kid so strong_ pant, _if I stayed there _pant _and let that jutsu get me_pant _I might be dead' he then threw shuriken and kunais at Sasuke and hit him. 'Gotcha' he happily evilly thought.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled as she ran to him but stopped as something was happening to Sasuke's body.

Everybody stared in awe and shock as his body turned into snakes and all seperated.

"WHAT THE, WHERE'D HE GO AND WHAT IS WITH THE SNAKE?!?!" Naruto yelled as he watched the snakes slither away.

"W-w-wow" Sakura and Tazuna stated.

'H-how was he able to do that!' Everybody thought as they saw what happened. Sasuke then appeared in front of everybody and stared into the place where Zabuza was with his emotionless eyes.

'What the, how did he do that?!' Zabuza thought. He then looked back to see he was gone and then he felt a presence behind him.

"Zabuza, behind you" Sasuke whispered and then smirked. Zabuza then jumped away from him and onto the ground facing Kakashi. Sasuke stood his place on top of the tree.

"Well, well Kakashi, you train your students well don't you?" Zabuza then chuckled.

Kakashi was speechless as he recalled what had just happened. 'How was Sasuke able to do all THAT, I mean he did surprise me during survival training, but this, and how was he able to control snakes?!'

Sasuke then came down and walked to the rest, "I'll let you live this time, Zabuza, but next time you're dead, understand" Sasuke then closed his eyes then opened them to reveal his level three Sharingan.

"Hehehe, so, you must be the Uchiha, well then, I can assure you, I will return" he then ran off. They all stared at Sasuke like he had three heads. As soon his eyes turned back to onyx he looked at them with a raise eybrow.

"What?" he asked them. Kakashi then stepped forward.

"Okay, spit it out, how were you able to do all that, especially those snakes, the only one I know who can do that is Orochimaru?" he asked him, he wanted answers.

Sasuke shrugged, "I train" was his answer. The others anime fall on their heads.

"Uh, that's no-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANS TEME, HE MEANS HOW YOU GOT THOSE ABILITIES AND FROM WHO DAMMIT!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I got my abilities with _special_ training and I got it from somone" Sasuke replied. The others face faulted.

"You know what, I'll just ask later" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. They then continued to their destination, Tazuna's home.

As soon as they got to Tazuna's home they were greeted by his daughter and met her son Inari they were then ordered to rest by Kakashi's.

As soon as Sakura and Naruto were asleep, Kakashi and Sasuke walked outside.

"Okay then, how are you so strong Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned him as Sasuke watched the moon.

"Hn, I train" he replied. Kakashi sighed.

"You now that is not what I mean" Kakashi stated.

"Hn" he replied. Kakashi sighed as he was getting nowhere with Sasuke's stubbornness.

"Fine, your dismissed" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and went back inside.

"I'll find out one way or another I guess" with that we walked back inside to rest.

* * *

In Zabuza's hideout, he and Haku were discussing.

"The Uchiha kid was one hell of a fighter you know, think you can beat him?" asked Zabuza. Haku nodded.

"I think he was only toying with me, I don't think he even needed half his true strength to kick my ass" Zabuza added.

"Then we'll just have to deal with him togther at the same time, now won't we" Haku stated. Zabuza chucked.

"But is it even enough, I wonder" Zabuza said.

* * *

Back with Team Seven, it was now morning and now they were about to train.

"Now", Kakashi began, "I will now teach you have to climb a tree" he said smiling. Naruto and Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"Uh-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off.

"He means climb with your feet, without your arms, in other words, you have to send chakra to your feet, and climb the tree trying to balance the chakra. You want to send even amounts of chakra to your feet, not to strong and not to weak" Sasuke explained. Naruto and Sakura both brightened up.

"Oh, now I understand" Naruto grinned, then faced Kakashi, "So, Kakashi-sensei, lets begin."

"Uh, right, here use the kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree, now do what Sasuke explained" ordered Kakashi. They picked up a kunai and walked to a tree.

"This training is nothing to me, I could do it before breakfast, like you said Kakashi I'm the one who most improved!!" Naruto exclaimed. They then focused chakra to their feet, then Naruto and Sakura ran to their own trees while Sasuke walked up it. Before Naruto could climb he fell down.

"Ouch!!" yelled Naruto. He looked around and found he was the only one on the ground. He heard a whistle on top the trees and saw Sakura sitting on the tree branch smiling and Sasuke standing on the same branch as Sakura facing downward looking at him smirking.

"What's wrong dobe I thought you said you were the most improved?" Sasuke stated then smirked. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's statement.

"Well done you two, you two may leave while I stay with Naruto and watch him" They nodded and left them.

They both walked up to Tazuna's home when they saw him walking, so they both walked up to him. He saw them and walked up to them.

"Hey there you two, if you're not busy, why don't you come with me to the village" they both nodded and walked off.

They walked into a store when they were in the village.

"There is hardly anything here" Sakura commented as they walked a Sasuke saw a stranger about to steal Sakura's bag.

Before he could touch it Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and glared at him, Tazuna and Sakura to see what was happening.

"Don't even think about touching her, **she is MINE, **she is too good for you, so get out of here" Sasuke hissed. As soon as Sasuke let him go he turned to see Sakura blushing and Tazuna snickering. He then remembered what he said and blushed as well.

He went up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He whispered to her ear, "You're mine and only mine." She nodded and held his hand while Tazuna chuckled at Sasuke's possessiveness.

When they got back to the house, Sasuke was still holding Sakura's hand and hoding her close while holding a bag on the other. Naruto was resting after his training and Kakashi was reading his perverted book. He looked up and smiled at what he saw.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, the cold-hearted Sasuke holding the bright Sakura's hand, Sasuke must have returned your love then hasn't he Sakura?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

As soon as Naruto heard the statement ' the cold-hearted Sasuke holding the bright Sakura's hand' he shot out of his slumber and looked to see Sasuke smiling.

"**OH MY GOD, SASUKE-TEME IS SMILING AND HOLDING SAKURA-CHAN'S HAND, IT MUST BE THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!" **Naruto yelled pointing at them. Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto.

"SHUT UP DOBE, DO HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!!!" he charged at him and punched him **very hard **on Naruto's skull knocking him out unconscious. He walked up to Sakura and held her hand, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

Author's Note: Well another chapter hope you like it next chapter will be the fight and meetings with the other characters of Naruto. 


	6. Zabuza and Haku

_**Zabuza and Haku**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this story.**_

It was now morning in the Tazuna's home, a few things happened last night, Naruto went to yelled at Inari and calling him a 'sissy' and Kakashi explaining Naruto's life. It was now the morning that Team Seven would help build the bridge.

As they were beginning to leave, Sakura noticed Naruto was still asleep, "Hey" they looked at her, "shouldn't we wake up Naruto?" she asked.

"Hn, let the dobe sleep, he'll catch up... eventually" Sasuke replied. She nodded as they left for the bridge. When they got to the bridge they saw unconscious bodies of the workers.

Tazuna ran over to one of them, "What happened?!" he asked the worker.

"A monster..." he replied before falling unconscious. Soon a thick mist shrouded the area.

'This mist...' Kakashi thought, then remembered, "Here they come!" he yelled.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura took out a kunai and held it.

"This is Zabuza's Hidden Mist No Jutsu right!?" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi nodded.

"Long time no see Kakashi, I hope you're ready Uchiha because this time you are dead" said a voice in the mist. Zabuza clones then came out of the mist and surrounded the group.

"Do it Sasuke" Kakashi ordered smiling. Sasuke smirked and used his speed and kunai to destroy all the clones. They were all gone in a few seconds. They saw Zabuza and a figure walking up to them.

"That's the Uchiha brat I told you about, you sure you can take him Haku?" Zabuza asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take him on" Haku replied.

"That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all" Kakashi stated.

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" complained Sakura.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled, "Good luck, Sasuke-kun" she kissed his cheek before he started his fighting stance.

"Alright, attack him now" Zabuza ordered. Haku nodded and with his speed he was next to Sasuke, which didn't surprise Sasuke at all. Before Haku can kick him Sasuke punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground a few feet away from him.

"You're going to have to try better then that" Sasuke stated then smirked. They continued to punch and kick.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked as he dodged a punch.

Sasuke blocked his kick and replied, "Don't be foolish."

"Well then, just to let you know, I have gained two advantages" Haku stated.

"Hn, whatever" he replied since he knew what would happen.

"Fine, then you wouldn't mind me doing this" Haku said as he used his needle to block Sasuke's kunai, he did hand signs with his unoccupied hand. "Special Jutsu, Flying Water Needles" he stated. Water needles then floated in the air. 'To the legs' he ordered in his mind.

'Tsk, easy' Sasuke thought as lightening began to pulse in his body. When the water needles were about to go to the legs Sasuke whispered, "Chidori Nagashi" lightening went out of his body aand blocked all the needles and shock Haku, who then fell to the ground panting.

'This kid is stronger than I thought, guess I'll use the-' he was cut off by an annoying sound.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe" he faced Haku who was charging at him. As soon as Haku kicked overhead, Sasuke ducked and gave him a strong punch to the gut. Haku flew feets away from him from the punch.

'What, Haku lost in speed?!' Zabuza thought angrily.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed" Sasuke stated then smirked.

"I can't have you calling my team 'brats'. Sasuke is Leaf Village's number one rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village" he explained.

"**Hell Yeah!"** inner Sakura thought.

"And the other one is... well, the show-off, hyper-active, number one loudest ninja in the village" Kakashi finished.

"Hehehehe, Haku you do realize at this rate will be driven back?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can't have that now can we?" Haku said. He did hand signs, the water behind Sasuke began to go up.

'Hn, it looks like it is about to begin" Sasuke thought as he smirked.

"Special Jutsu, Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku yelled. Mirrors surrounded Sasuke, but he kept an emotionless face on.

'What's this jutsu' Kakashi thought, he glanced at Sasuke, 'Why does Sasuke look so calm at this, it's like he has done this before' he wondered.

"Be careful Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. Haku then went inside one of the mirrors, then appeared at every mirror.

Kakashi looked around and only found Sakura and Tazuna. 'Where is Naruto?!' he thought then looked where Sasuke was. What h saw was Sasuke strangling Naruto on the neck yelling at him.

"Why the fuck are you here Naruto, I could handle this myself!" he yelled. Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna sweatdropped at Naruto's stupidity.

When he let go of Naruto he replied, "I only came here to rescue you and this is how you thank me?!" he yelled angrily.

Sasuke calmly replied, "Does it look like I needed help, do you see ANY scratches on me?"

Naruto looked up and down on Sasuke then rubbed his back sheepishly, "Hehehe, uh my bad?" he stated.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and muttered, "Dobe."

* * *

**Outside the mirrors**

Kakashi started to dash to them when Zabuza stepped in front of him, "Your opponent is me" he said.

* * *

**Inside**

"Now let me show you my true speed" Haku stated. He started to throw needles everywhere. Sasuke dodged every one of the needles with ease, while also blocking them with his kunai to protect Naruto.

'This kid is amazing, he dodged all my needles while protecting his friend!" Haku thought in amazement.

'Dammit, Sasuke protected me again!" Naruto thought.

"Move it Sasuke, I can take care of myself!" he yelled as he did hand seals, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the clones went to and individual mirror, but were easily defeated.

'Okay time to do the plan' Sasuke thought. He looked over to Naruto, "Naruto, keep using that technique while I prepare the kill" he ordered. Naruto looked at him weirdly, but nodded. He contiued to use the shadow clones while Sasuke prepared hand signs then held his wrist with one hand while the other hand began pulsing. The real Naruto looked at Sasuke and continued to stare as a blue ball of lightening came out. Haku was badly beaten by the clones and awaited his death from the Uchiha.

* * *

**Outside**

Kakashi was preparing his hand sign when all of them heard birds chirping. They all looked where Naruto and Sasuke was to see the mirrors destroyed and Sasuke having a blue ball of lightening on his hand. This shocked Kakashi.

'How is that possibe, I created that technique and taught no one it!" Kakashi thought as he was in the same stance and preparing the same attack. They both charged at their opponents. Haku then sensed something then disappeared. Naruto was shocked while Sasuke knew where Haku went.

He faced where Kakashi was and as soon Naruto saw where Sasuke was looking at he was shocked to see Kakashi's hand in Haku's chest. Sasuke walked up to Sakura who ran to him and hugged him and cried that she was glad he was okay. Zabuza and Kakashi began to contiue their fight.

Soon Gatou and his men were on the bridge facing them.

"What the hell are you doing here Gatou" Zabuza hissed.

"Hehehe, change of plans, Zabuza I'm not going to pay you, I planned on killing you on this bridge" stated Gatou.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, this fight is over" Zabuza said as he glanced at Kakashi, "Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

Kakashi nodded, "You're right."

Zabuza turned to Naruto, "Hey, kid let me borrow your kunai" Naruto looked up to him and nodded. Zabuza grabbed it with his mouth then charged at Gatou.

Gatou got scared and ran to his group, "That's enough kill them!" he ordered as he ran.

As Zabuza charged at them, Gatou's group got freaked out when they saw a devil formed from the mist. Gatou smirked as he saw blood come in the air, but got scared when he saw it wasn't Zabuza's blood but many of his men.

Zabuza continued to charge at Gatou even with all the weapons stabbed on his back. When he got near Gatou, Gatou yelled, "Die already!" When he got near Gatou he used the kunai in his mouth and sliced his head from his body.

When he glared at Gatou's men, they screamed in fear. The kunai in his mouth fell with some blood he coughed up, 'This is goodbye Haku, thank you for everything and I'm sorry' he thought as he fell to the ground.

The men then faced Team Seven and yelled out comments about how they were going to die and etc. An arrow came and hit the ground before the men could do anything. They all looked at who shot hit and were surprised to see Inari and the village people.

"Inari!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw him.

"Hehe, a hero shows upat the last second right?" Inari replied.

Sasuke then let go of Sakura's hand and walked in glared at Gatou's men.

"He, what do you want kid, asking for death already?" one of them asked as the other men laughed.

Sasuke smirked, "Funny, now it's my turn" Sasuke replied. He did hand seals and yelled, "Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth as he blew fire to the sky. The others stared in awe as the dragon roared and glared at the men. The men all screamed in fear and ran away. The citizens cheered as Kakashi walked to Zabuza.

Sasuke walked to Sakura as it started to snow. As Zabuza talked to Haku Naruto started to cry, "H-he was born in a snowy village" stated Naruto.

"I see, he was a boy as pure as the snow" replied Kakashi.

"This snow is beautiful isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. He looked at her.

"But not as beautiful as you" he replied. She giggled before he gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

It was the day Team Seven would return to their village.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge" Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything" replied Kakashi.

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to hold back tears.

"You b-better" Inari replied trying to also hold back his tears.

"Inari your sad right?" asked Naruto as he began to shake, "It's alright to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry, but Naruto you can cry to!" Inari yelled.

"...Fine, later" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

'Geez, there're like twins!' Sakura thought as she looked from Inari to Naruto. They both were letting their tears roll on their face.

As they walked away, one of the villagers asked, "So, what are we going to name the bridge?"

"They gave us courage, so why not 'The Great Sevens Bridge?" Tazuna replied. They nodded.

* * *

**With Team Seven**

"I can't wait to be home, I'm going straight to Icharuka's once we get there!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Want to go on a date when we get back Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she held his hand.

"Hn, sure" he replied.

"Hey guys can I go with you?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke knocked him out cold and started to drag him on the ground.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Yup, another chapter, next one will be the one where the others are introduced and Sasuke trains Sakura. 


	7. Meetings and Trainings

_**Meetings and Trainings**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

It was night when they finally got back to their village. Sasuke and Sakura decided to go on their date the next day and eat at Ichiraku's place for dinner. Naruto forgot to bring money, so Sasuke paid for all fifty-two bowls. One bowl for Sasuske, one for Sakura, and fifty for Naruto. Naruto now owed money that Naruto didn't have.

It was now morning and as usual Kakashi was late.

Three Hours Later

"Hey guys", Kakashi greeted, "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life."

"Stop lying with a straight face, give it a rest!" Sakura yelled.

"You're a failure as a ninja" Naruto commented.

"..." said Sasuke.

"Well, let's get going" Kakashi said smiling.

"This mission will be easy, just you wait I'll be finished before Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "Watch when I finish this I'll be telling you", points at Sasuke, "'Can't you take care of yourself?'!"

* * *

**After The Mission**

Kakashi was helping Naruto since all Naruto pushed himself too much.

"Pft, can't you take care of yourself?" Sasuke asked telling Naruto what he was supposed to say to him. Naruto got angry.

"Damn you Sasuke!" yelled Naruto who was trying to hit him, but Kakashi and Sakura held him back though.

"**Touch my boyfriend and I'll kill you Naruto!" **growled Sakura in an evil voice. Chibi Naruto screamed in fear and hid behind Kakashi trembling. Sakura then smiled then held Sasuke's hand while he smirked.

Unnoticed by them was the note that came from a bird that Kakashi caught. "Ok, that is it for today, I have to submit a report to the Hokage."

They all nodded, "C'mon Sakura, let's go, I'll take you out on a date" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and nodded. They both left leaving Naruto, with something that looked like a rock.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked Sasuke stopped immediately. Sakura looked at him, "Saskue-kun, what's wrong, why did you stop?" He didn't answer and continued to stare at something. Sakura glanced at where he was lookin and gasped. There was two sand ninja standing in front of them waiting for something.

Sasuke walked up to them and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He lied he already knew why they were here.

The girl with the sandy blond hair smiled and blushed a little. 'He's pretty handsome' she thought.

The guy with the make-up replied, "What's it to ya."

"You are Sound nin are you not, don't you nee-" he cut him off.

"Passes, yeah we have them, we are here for the Chunnin exams" he replied. Sakura was confused, but Sasuke knew.

"You are in our way so move it" Sasuke ordered coldly.

He took off the thing on his back and held it. The girl asked, "Are you going to use Karasu?" Before he could use it a voice came.

"Kankuro, stop it" the voice coldly answered. Out came Gaara standing on the branch of a tree, "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro stopped, "Ga-Gaara" he greeted stuttering. "Listen Gaara, they started it and-" Garra cut him off.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Ok, I'm sorry" Kankuro replied.

"I'm also sorry, really sorry" Temari said.

"Sorry to you two" Garra apologized to Sasuke and Sakura. He disappeared and reappeared between Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go" he told the two. Before they walked away Gaara asked, "What is you name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied. Gaara nodded and left.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, if you don't mind I would like to train you? We might enter the exams, so I want to train you" Sasuke stated. Sakura smiled.

"I'd like that very much Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"We'll train after our date, okay" he said.

"Hai!" she said excitedly and of they went on their date.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As soon as he was done with his conversation with Konohamaru, he went to Ichiraku's, and this time he brought his money. As he walked he didn't notice the figure following him.

When Naruto got to his destination, he greeted the man behind the counter, "Hey there old man, five bowls of miso ramen please!"

The man grinned at his favorite customer, "Five bowls of Miso ramen coming right up!"

"H-hello Naruto-kun" said a meek voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and grinned.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He got of his seat and hugged her. Hinata blushed at the body contact. "I haven't seen you since when you saved me from the tree log" Hinata nodded and blushed a little when she remembered what had happen. 'She looks cute when she blushes' Naruto thought.

"I-it's g-good to s-see you a-again as w-well Naruto-kun" Hinata replied smiling.

"Why don''t you sit and eat with me?" he asked. She nodded and blushed. He grabbed her hand and had her sit next to him. They enjoyed each others company even if it was Naruto who mostly talked.

When they were done Naruto asked, "Why don't I walk you home Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed, "S-sure Naruto-kun." As they walked Naruto talked about his mission to their Land of the Waves.

When they got to Hinata's home Naruto said, "Thanks for keeping me company Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were on their date."

This surprised Hinata, "Sasuke-san i-is dating S-Sakura-chan?!" she asked. He nodded then smiled.

"Well, I better go later" Naruto said, then he kissed her cheek. Naruto then walked away.

Hinata opened the door and ran all the way to her room where when she stood by her bed, she fainted.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

As usual Kakashi was late. Sasuke was discussing to Sakura about training her strength and speed, while Naruto was sitting on the rail thinking about Hinata.

"Morning people sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi greeted, but they ignored him and contiued to do what they were doing. "Ahem" Kakashi said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey Kakashi, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I've nominated you guys for the chunnin exams" Kakashi happily said. "Here are your applications, all the information you need is on it, that is all" he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks for training me yesterday Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling.

He nodded, "Tell me whenever you want me to help train you" he replied before giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Team Seven came through to find a genin messing around with the others. Sasuke walked up to him.

"Let me pass through or I'll kick your ass" he said.

"And remove the genjutsu around here as well" Sakura added.

"So you noticed" he replied, as the number changed from **301 **to** 201**. The genin tried to kick Sasuske but the guy with big eyebrows stopped him. He let go of them and walked to the guy that had the same eyes as Hinata.

"I thought you said not to draw attention to ourselves?" he asked to his eyebrow friend, but he ignored him and stared at Sakura with a blush on his face. Sasuke saw this and smirked.

'Like Lee can take her away from me' Sasuke thought.

'Ew, why is that guy staring at me, disgusting" Sakura thought.

He walked up to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee, so yours is Sakura right?" Lee asked. "Let's go out togethe-" he stopped when he saw Sasuke take her hand.

"Don't even think about flirting with my girlfriend understand?" Sasuke hissed as he glared. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend's possessiveness.

Lee's head fell, "So she is taken?" he asked sadly.

"No shit, she is mine" Sasuke hissed. Lee then stood straight.

"I will get Sakura to become my girlfriend just you wait!" he exclaimed. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto sighed.

"Yeah that will be the day when Naruto gives up ramen and I become happy and cheerful and my brother is still alive" Sasuke said sarcastically.

The one with pale eyes stepped up and said, "Hey you, what's your name?"

"DAMN IT!! NOT SASUKE AGAIN!!" Naruto thought angrily.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give your's first" Sasuke answered.

"You're a rookie right, how old are you?" he asked.

"I don't have to answer you" Sasuke replied. They both turned around and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto let's go!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed their wrists and walked away.

Silently Lee followed.

"Hey guy with dark eyes" Lee called out. They looked up to see Lee. "Will you fight me here?"

"A fight right now huh, sure" Sasuke said. 'This time I'll kick your ass.'

"I want to test my strength, plus," he looks at Sakura and winks.

"Ahhh" she screams hiding in back of Sasuke and trying not to look at Lee.

"Challenging me after hitting on my girlfriend is a bad idea" Sasuke growls as he closes his eyes and then opening them to reveal his Sharingan.

"Well then let's s-" Naruto cuts Lee off.

"Your fighting me first!" Naruto yell as he charges Lee, but kicks Naruto out of the way.

"Now then let's began" Lee tells Sasuke who nods.

Sasuke charges at him but disappears before Lee can hit him.

'Where'd he go' he thought. He sensed something behind him to see Sasuke who disappears but reappears to Lee's side. He starts to attack Lee, every punch and kick landing on him.

When he was done, he threw him in the air and finished it with the Lion's Barrage.

Before Lee could continue a turtle came out of nowhere.

"That's enough Lee!" it ordered. Lee ran to the turtle and bowed. "You fool!" Lee winced at the noise. "Are you ready to pay!"

"Yes" he answered.

"Then hear comes Gai-sensei!!" he stated. A cloud of smoke appeared on the turtle's shell.

A man comes out, "Geez, you guys are the epitome of adolesence! he exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura were freaked out while Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto and Sakura had the same thought, 'EWWW, He's got even thicker eyebrows!'

Sasuke and Sakura replied, "Super thick."

Naruto replied, "Super faggy."

"Hey, stop insulting Gai-sensei!!" Lee yelled.

"Shut up, how are we supposed to react with these freaks appering!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you-" Gai cut him off.

"Lee" Gai said.

"Oh", he looks at him, "yes" he asks.

Gai punches him, "You fool!" Gai then kneels to him, "You are...You are..."

"Sensei" Lee replies. They start crying.

"Sensei, I... I..." Gai stops him.

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it" Gai says while hugging him.

"SENSEI!!" Lee yells.

'I still can't believe I lost to him the last time I was here' Sasuke thought.

"Five hundred laps around the practice range as punishment Lee!" Gai ordered.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee replied.

Before Gai could glance over to Sasuke and his team, he grabbed them and ran for it.

When they finally found the door, they walked up to it and opened it.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_I'll post the next chapter tomorrow after school, THAT will be the one where most people will be introduced. 


	8. Exams Once Again

_**Exams Once Again**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

As they opened the doors, they were greeted by stares of the other shinobi inside.

'They all look so strong' thought Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!" exclaimed Ino as she jumped on Sasuke's back. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement" Her actions gave her death glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" yelled an angry Sakura.

"Why if it isn't Sakura, big ugly forehead as always" Ino said, "Anyway, did you miss me Sasuke-kun, I hope forehead girl hasn't been a bother to you?"

"I missed you as much as I missed my brother, when you see him tell him I want to kill him" Sasuke said. "Now, let go" Sasuke hissed. Ino didn't listen and continued to hold on, pissing of Sakura even more.

"Let go of my boyfriend **now **or I'll kill you Ino- pig" Sakura growled and ordered. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, like Sasuke would ever date you, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Sasuke glared at Ino.

"Sakura is my girlfriend, now let go" Sasuke ordered hissing. Ino was shocked, she then let go of him and stomped to Sakura.

"What did you do to my Sasuke-kun Forehead!" Ino yelled. Naruto sighed and got bored, so he decided to walk away.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura to hold her hand, "Like I said, we're dating" Sasuke said calmly as he held Sakura's hand and went to Naruto. Ino was furious at the sight she had just saw. Two boys walked up to her.

"So troublesome" said a boy who had his hair tied to the back.

"Let it go Ino" the fat boy added.

"Shikamaru, Choji, shut up, let's catch up with them. They walked up to the others who had came.

"Looks like all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam" said a boy with a dog on his head, two people were behind him, Hinata and another boy who had his mouth covered and wearing black glasses. "I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke"

"Pft, you seem confident Kiba" Sasuke replied.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you" Kiba said.

'Look who's talking, you lost to Naruto at the preliminary rounds' Sasuke thought as he smirked.

"Shut up, Sasuke might lose, but I won't lose to you!" Naruto retorted.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba d-didn't mean i-it that way" Hinata replied while stuttering a bit. Naruto grinned then ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Hey there Hinata-chan, glad you made it all the way!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to hug her. Hinata blushed since she still wasn't used to it.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Hinata blush. "They make a good couple don't they Sakura" he said. She looked up to him and nodded whlie smiling, "while Naruto talks, she listens" Sasuke joked. Sakura giggled at the statement.

'I wonder what that dog would taste like with barbecue sauce?" Choji thought, and as he thought, he drooled. Akamaru glanced at Choji and saw him staring at him, this freaked the dog out. Akamaru jumped and hid in Kiba's jacket, but it was ignored.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet" said a guy with gray hair. When they looked to see who told them that, Sasuke glared a bit at him, but stopped since he remembered that no one knew that yet.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you" he said. They looked back and saw glares from ninja from the Hidden in the Rain.

Kabuto started to explain about his nin-info cards. While they were watching the explanation from Kabuto, Sasuke ignored him and thought.

'What do I do know, should I kill Kabuto during the forest exam shit or right now, and if I do will it change a thing for the good or for worst?' he thought. He stopped thinking when he saw Sakura's hand waving in fron of him.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright you dozed of for awhile?" she asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, just thinking" he replied. She nodded still not believing it was the truth, but let it go.

* * *

**Outside The Door**

Kakashi listened to their conversation outside of the door.

_Flashback_

"_Hokage-sama, I'd like to talk to you about one of my students" Kakashi said as the others in the room watched him._

"_Is it about Naruto?" interrupted Iruka. Kakashi shooked his head as a 'no'._

"_It's about Sasuke" Kakashi replied._

_The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke Uchiha, what about him?" the Hokage asked curiously. The others watch intently as what he had to ask about the last Uchiha._

"_In my perspective, he is a strong one, but not as a genin, but as strong as a Jounin and if he did not show me his true potential, then he could be as strong as a Sannin" he replied. Gasps were heard around the room while the Hokage was wide eyed not believing what he has heard._

"_Are you sure Kakashi?" the Hokage asked. Kakashi nodded._

"_On our mission to the Land of the Waves, he easily spotted Zabuza and beat him with ease. Without a scratch or sweat. Somehow he is able to control snakes as well, he has already mastered Taijutsu and he learned the jutsu that I made, my Chidori, without me teaching him" Kakashi finished. _

"_Keep an I on this one then, all of you will as well. I too don't now how this young one is able to do all that, but I'm suspicious on what he did to learn all this and still be a genin, am I understood?" the Hokage ordered._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama" they replied._

_End Flashback._

"Sasuke... how were you able to do all that?" Kakashi asked himself. He then heard Naruto scream he was going to beat everyone. Kakashi smiled as he left.

* * *

**Inside the Door Around the Crowd**

"Hey it's that Uchiha kid from before" Kankuro said.

"..." replied Gaara.

* * *

**Another Area**

"He's very spirited, I guess you didn't beat him down enough Lee" said Neji.

* * *

**Back With Naruto and Others**

"You won't lose to those Bastards? Big words" Shikamaru commented. "Show off" he muttered.

Sasuke then hit him on the head, "Dobe, shut up, don't make a scene" he ordered calmly.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You're a dobe, dobe" Sasuke responded calmly.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme!" Naruto saying louder.

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"...Dobe" he responded calmly.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to hit Sasuke when he saw a Sound nin about to attack Kabuto.

'Well I might as well show everybody not to mess with me' Sasuke thought as he disappeared. The others were startled to see him disappear.

When one of the Sound nin was int the air, Sasuke appeared in front of him, startling the sound nin, and did the finishing attack from the Lion's Barrage, crashing him down. The one with the covered mask came to where the attack hit on the ground and saw his comrade, but Sasuke was gone. He looked around, and when he looked behind he saw a punch, but was too late to deflect it. Sasuke then punched and kicked him for seconds then stopped and punched him with all his might that made him fall.

The people in the room saw it all, some stared in awe, and some stared in fear.

"Quiet down you bastards!! What's this!!?" yelled a voice that came from a cloud of smokes. A man with a few scars appeared with others behind him.

"Thanks for waiting, I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunin selection exam's first test" He saw the Sound nin their knees and Sasuke with his eyes close.

'So that is the Uchiha the Hokage said to watch, by the way the sound nin are in their knees, he must be strong, no scratch or sweat' Ibiki thought.

"Now, time to begin the first test of the Chunnn exams. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams" Ibiki stated.

"WHAT!? A PAPER TEST!?" yelled Naruto. Everyone winced at the noice.

* * *

**Everyone In Their Seats, About to Begin the Test**

Ibiki explained the test and everyone has now started.

'Well time to look around with the Sharingan, but first' Sasuke thought. He bit his thumb and did a hand sign and put his hand under the desk. A snake was summoned and unnoticed. It climbed on Sasuke and whispered, "How can I be of service, Sasuke-sama, and why do you look young again?" he asked.

"I'll answer the second question later, but for know, see the girl with pink hair and the one the blond haired one with whiskers?" Sasuke asked, it nodded. "I need you to sneak over to them and tell them these answers, okay Shinji" Shinji nodded and memorized the answers Sasuke put on his paper, then the snake left.

He crawled on Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Sakura-sama." Sakura looked to see who said her name, then began to be pale when she saw a snake. "Don't be afraid, I come from Sasuke-sama" Shinji explained.

She returned to her normal color, "Sasuke-kun?" Shinji nodded.

"Here are the answers, write them down" he ordered. Sakura nodded and began to write the answers. When she was done, she thanked him. Shinji started to crawl to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, I come from Sasuke-sama to tell you the answers" Shinji explained when he got to his ear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Shinji nodded. Naruto started to write the answers cheerfully as Shinji gave him the answers. When he was done, he crawled of Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"Thank you Shinji" Sasuke thanked the snake.

"No problem Sasuke-sama" he replied before poofing away.

Soon it was now time for the tenth question. Ibiki explained warnings before giving out the tenthe question. Soon people were giving up.

"Good decisions, now for all those who still remain", everyone waited impatiently, "I congratulate you for passing the first test!!" Ibiki exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him weirdly except Sasuke, since he knew this would happen.

"What do you mean we pass, what about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki started to explain the purpose of the test then suddenly something crashed through the window.

"You guys, this is no time to be celebrating!" she exclaimed when she appeared. "I'm the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko, now let's go!"

"Bad timing" Ibiki replied.

"This examiner is so Naruto-ish" Sakura commented. When they were done the genin followed Anko to a forbidden area.

"Wecome to the stage for the second test, Practice Area 44, also known as 'The Forest Of Death'!" Anko stated.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hehe another one, next one will be the fight with Orochimaru I think. I might finish it tomorrow or Thursday because I will be busy Wendesday.**_


	9. Second Exam and Preliminary

_**Second Exam and Preliminary  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**_

"This is creepy" commented Sakura, as they saw the forest that a chain has blocked around.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the "Forest of Death." Anko stated.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the "Forest of Death." mocked Naruto. "You think that scares me?!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at Anko, "That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah... you're spirited" she said. She threw a kunia swiftly, but Sasuke used his speed and caught it between two fingers before it scratched Naruto. Naruto and Anko stared in shock as they saw the kunai a few inches away Naruto's face.

Anko smirked, 'So, Kakashi wasn't kidding the Uchiha's speed is great, I didn't even see him move.'

"You should watch where you throw your kunais at examiner" Sasuke stated as he stared at her with an emotionless face, then threw the kunia quickly to get it stuck on the chains of the gate to the forests, "You might not know where it could end up."

Anko stared at the kunai in shock, 'How the fuck did that get there so quickly' she turned to Sasuke and smirked, 'that is one hell of a strong kid.'

"Anyway, before we start the test theres something I have to pass out" Anko stated as she took out a pile of papers, " You must sign these agreement form since there will be more deaths in this one and I don't want to be responsible, hehehe." She gave the papers to Naruto who then passed down the papers.

She explained the rules of the test. They got the scrolls afterwards.

'Soon Orochimaru, I will kill you before you could harm any of my friends, as will you Kabuto' Sasuke thought as he stared at the forest.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, we have to go to our side of the gate to enter" Sakura stated. Sasuke nodded and went with his friends to the gate.

"Time to start, let's go!" exclaimed Naruto. They started to walk towards the forest.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled a voice deep in the forest. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned to where they heard the voice.

"That was a human voice right?" Sakura asked, "I'm getting a little nervous."

"Don't be Sakura, I trained you remember, and don't forget I'm here" comforted Sasuke. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she thanked.

"Hn" he replied. Naruto was to busy holding his pants and jumping around to notice what they were doing.

"I got to piss!" Naruto yelled as he ran to a tree that was near them. Sakura ran up to him and hit him on the head.

"Don't do it here, do it in a bush!" she complained.

"**But it would be okay if it was Sasuke-kun, hehehe" inner Sakura thought.**

Soon 'Naruto' came out the bushes. "That was great, I even wrote my name!" he exclaimed. As 'Naruto' and Sakura argued Sasuke used his Sharingan and easily found out this was a fake like last time.

"Yo, Naruto" 'Naruto' turned to Sasuke and was shocked and too late to counter the attack. Sasuke stabbed him on the neck. Sakura gasped in horror at what Sasuke did.

"S-Sasuke what d-did you d-do" Sakura stuttered as she stared in fear at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to her, "Don't be fooled Sakura, look" he pointed to 'Naruto', then poofed in smoke to reveal person who isn't Naruto lying in his own pool of blood. Sakura gasped then sighed in happiness that Sasuke didn't really kill Naruto, but still a little nervous that she is in front of a dead body.

"Let's find Naruto, he should be around here tied up or something" Sasuke said.

They started to look around where he did his business. They later found him tied up muffling something.

"Think we can leave him like that, he looks way better like that?" Sasuke joked. Naruto angrily muffled something they didn't understand.

"Hold on Naruto, we'll get you out of here" Sakura said as she and Sasuke took of the rope tied to him.

"Okay just in case we get separated next time, I created a codeword, so only the real one would now and if he or she can't figure it out you will assume that he or she is the fake understand" Sasuke stated. They nodded, " The codeword is, 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared'."

"Ok" replied Sakura.

"..." Naruto said which means one thing.

"Wait, that's impossible to remember" Naruto complained.

"Are you really that stupid? I memorized it already" replied Sakura. Little did they know someone was watching them.

Soon gust of strong winds then pushed them. With a blink of an eye Sasuke got and held Sakura, but couldn't find Naruto, and hid inside a bush.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, don't worry" she replied then looked around, "Where's Naruto?" He shrugged hi shoulders. Naruto came out of the bushes after a few seconds.

"Hey guys, oh wait the codeword, 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared'.

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto is too stupid to remember the codeword" he then glared at the fake, "show yourself Orochimaru" he ordered. Sakura was confused on who Orochimaru was and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, well, well, you really are a strong one aren't you Sasuke-kun" he grinned evilly. Sasuke closed and opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan.

"Sakura, stay in a safe distance, I'm going to kill this man right here right now" Sasuke ordered in a soft voice.

Sakura nodded, "Be careful Sasuke" Sakura said, she gave him a peck on the chick, then stood on a branch in a safe distance.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Ugh" Naruto got up and glanced around, "Where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" A big shadow overshadowed him. Naruto looked up and gasped when he saw a big snake.

* * *

**Sasuke and Orochimaru**

"Let's begin" Orochimaru said. He threw a couple of kunais at Sasuke, but were easily dodged.

Sasuke did hand signs and called out, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" A large fireball came out of his mouth, but Orochimaru dodged it.

When the fire was gone, Sasuke was gone, he was then a couple meters behind Orochimaru and did hand signs again, "Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu!" The fire hit Orochimaru in the face, and his real face was revealed.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Now that my face is revealed, the real fight begins. He charged at him and they started to fight using Taijutsu.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"Be careful Sasuke-kun he seems dangerous" Sakura whispered. Naruto then jumped on the same branch as her, startling her.

"Naruto, whe-" then she remembered, "What's the code."

Naruto put a finger on his chin, then rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, can you tell me again I forgot, it had something to do with a song right, "then he thought, "or was it ramen?"

Sakura sweatdropped and sighed, "That is definitely Naruto for sure."

Then he noticed, "Where's Sasuke-teme?" Sakura pointed down to where they were. He saw Sasuke and someone duking it out.

"We shouldn't interrupt, Sasuke-kun seems like he could handle it" she stated. Naruto sighed.

'You better be careful Sasuke-teme' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Sasuke and Orochimaru**

'It looks like he is stronger then I anticipated' he looked up to see his teammates, 'the girl with the pink hair, it seems they have a liking for each other' he grinned evilly.

Sasuke saw this and raced to Sakura, luckily he was the first one to her with Chidori in hand. When Orochimaru got there he gasped to see Sasuke charging at him.

"DIE OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke yelled as he punctured his attack in Orochimaru's gut and felt the scroll, then grabbed it. As soon as he pulled out his arm Sasuke kicked him to the ground. Sasuke stood between his best friends with a bloody hand holding the scroll Orochimaru swallowed.

"Now time to fini-" before Sasuke can finish him Kabuto came next to Orochimaru.

"Hang on Orochimaru-sama I'll get you out of here" Kabuto stated as he held Orochimaru with an arm around his neck. Naruto and Sakura looked in shock to see Kabuto helping the enemy.

"What the hell are you doing Kabuto-teme, you are helping the enemy!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto smirked and ignored him, "Until then Sasuke-kun, next time you are Orochimaru-sama's" with that they both disappeared.

"We have the two scrolls, now let's go to the tower" Sasuke said then turned to the area where the tower stood. He left and Sakura followed without any questions. Naruto stood there for a few seconds then followed.

When they got to the tower they had to wait for the others then they will start again. When all twenty-one have passed they headed into the middle part of the tower.

"Congratulations on passing ..." said the Hokage then he continued as the others talked.

'So hungry!!' Choji thought.

'Still this much people huh' Sikamaru sighed, 'what a drag.'

'Sasuke-kun's team passed to' Ino thought.

"Looks like your team passed Kakashi, but they were lucky, they won't get around my team you got that?" Gai told Kakashi.

"Huh, you say something?" Kakashi asked.

'Damn you Kakashi, being cool in your own way!' Gai thought.

Orochimaru, in a new body, watched Sasuke carefully. 'Sasuke-kun, just you wait, you will be mine.'

'I'm glad Naruto-kun passed to' Hinata thought happily.

'Orochimaru, I will kill you the next time I get the chance' Sasuke thought.

As the Hokage explained the true meaning of the exams, a man appeared in front of him.

"As the referee, will you please allow me to continue?" he asked.

"By all means" the Hokage replied.

He turned to the Genin, "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate" he coughed a bit, "Before the third test there's _cough cough_ something, I'd like you to do. It's a preliminary _cough cough _for the third test to decide _cough cough _who gets to participate in the main event.

"If there is anyone who wants to quit after these explanations please step up" Hayate stated.

Kabuto stepped up, "I'm going to quit" some of the Genin were surprised while others, like Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, didn't care since he was with the enemy.

"Kabuto Yakushi and your team may leave" Hayate said. With that Kabuto and his team left.

"Okay if you look up on the screen, names will be on it and those three people will fight until one is left, _cough cough,_understand" Hayate explained. They all nodded then looked up the screen.

_**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Rock Lee vs. Gaara**_

"Yosh, I will make you proud Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed then gave Gai a thumbs up with the good guy pose and the shiny teeth.

"I know you will Lee!" Gai replied doing the same thing as him.

"Hn" said Gaara and Sasuke.

Everyone else went up the upper level to watch.

"Now, begin!" Hayate ordered.

Sasuke and Lee jumped farther behind as Gaara let the sand in the gourd fall to the ground.

Lee started off by charging to him, "Leaf Spinning Wind!" he exclaimed as he tried to kick him, but the sand blocked it. The sand punched him when he left his guard.

It was Sasuke's turn, he appeared, surprising Gaara, and tried to kick but missed, the sand tried to hit him but Sasuke used his speed to appear behind him. Sasuke then kicked and punched a few times then jumped back.

Lee watched, 'His speed is tremendous, maybe I can?' he looked at Gai, and Gai knew what he was thinking.

Gai gave him the good guy pose, "Go ahead Lee, show them what you can do!" Lee grinned and nodded. He took of the weight packs from his legs and dropped them to the ground shaking the ground a bit.

"Whoa, those things must weigh at least more then tons huh Sakura" Sakura nodded watching.

"Now time to show you my true speed!" exclaimed Lee. Ha charged at Gaara, but was kicked and flew to the wall making a dent.

"Don't forget Lee, Gaara isn't your only opponent" Sasuke stated then smirked.

"Hey, Kakashi, that's not fair, Lee was about to show his true speed, but your student stopped him!" complained Gai as he pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his _Icha Icha Paradise_, "I believe Sasuke is right Gai, Sasuke is also Lee's opponent" countered Kakashi as he smiled.

Lee charged at Sasuke and hit him and contiued to hit him for a few minutes. When he was done he jumped a few feet away from him.

"What do say about that Sasuke-kun" Lee said. Sasuke smiled.

"I say you were fooled" he looked up to Lee and as Lee stared in confusion he was shocked to see what was happening.

Sasuke turned into a bunch of snakes that fell to the ground and seperated. Everyone stared shocked to see what had happened and where Sasuke was.

"Hn" said a voice behind Lee, "My turn."

Sasuke was behind him and began to use Taijutsu on him for a few minutes. He finished him off with the Lion's Barrage.

When Sasuke was done he jumped a feets back and did hand signs.

When Lee got up he crossed his arms.

"The third, Life Gate, Open!" Lee yelled. "And the fourth, Harm Gate, open!"

Sasuke started to have a blue lightning ball on his hand that sounded like birds chirping.

Gaara's sand began to circle around as a protective shield.

Everyone stared in awe at what they can do.

Lee charged at Gaara with his incredible speed while Sasuke jumped high getting ready to attack with the Chidori.

* * *

One question remains... who will win?

_**Author's Note: I had time to right this chapter today, next chapter will be where he winner will be chosen and the next competetors.**_


	10. Continuation Of The Preliminary

_**Continuation Of The Preliminary**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**_

Lee charges at Gaara and was able to kick him to the air, then Sasuke uses the Chidori to crack the sand covering him, but Sasuke was kicked away by Lee before being able to contiue his attacks on Gaara.

Lee continued to attack using his speed on Gaara while Sasuke watched.

'The sand armor is still on huh, okay then', Lee thought as he continued to attack, "This is the end! The fifth, Limit Gate, Open!"

Lee rams Gaara then uses the bandages on his arms to grab Gaara. Lee pulled him up and used his free palm and foot to ram him with it, "Extreme Lotus!" he yelled. The force from it pushed Gaara far and the gourd turned to sand.

"Gwa!" Lee yelled as he hit the floor.

Gaara was able to protect himself with the gourd that turned into sand. He lifted his hand and the sand grabbed Lee's arm and leg.

"Sand C-" he didn't finish it because Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke went to the sand that grabbed Lee and yelled, "Chidori Nagashi!" The lightening that came out of his body shocked Lee and the sand that held him. Lee fell to the ground unconscious.

Sasuke stared at Gaara and did hand signs, "Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of flames came out as Sasuke blew flames upward.

Everyone stared at it as the dragon growled and roared as it charged at Gaara. The intense flame hit him, but Gaara was still living and conscious, but weak.

Sasuke charged at him and began to attack nonstop with Taijutsu. Sasuke got bored of hitting him. He bit his thumb an did hand signs to summon a large whit snake that went around the ground floor with Sasuke on top of its head.

The snake looked at its master and asked, "Sasuke-sama why do you look like when you look like that?"

"I'll tell you later Ishitama, but for now try and make Gaara paralyzed" he explained. The snak nodded and bit Gaara making him paralyze.

Everyone was staring in shock on how Sasuke was able to summon a large snake and was able to command him.

'Kakashi is right, the Uchiha boy is stronger then I anticipated' the Hokage thought.

"Kakashi, how were you able to teach your student how to summon snakes!" Gai yelled as he pointed at Kakashi.

"Like I said, he knows things I didn't even teach him" he said as he looked up from his book.

"This battle is over, the winner is Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate announced. The people were busy staring at the snake Sasuke summoned though.

The snake's head came up to Gai, Ishitama had Sasuke and Lee on his head, "I believe this boy belongs to you?"

Gai nodded and carried Lee off of the snake, Sasuke jumped off and landed next to Sakura. "Thanks Ishitama, I'll explain everything later" the snake nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Good job Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her, "Hn, thanks" he lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

**Uzamaki Naruto vs. Kin Tsuchi vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"Now will the next competitors come down" Hayate said.

"Alright!" I'll show Sasuke-teme that I am stronger!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped down.

"I can summon snakes and do high level fire style jutsus and all you can do is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, yeah, you really are stronger then me Naruto" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura giggled and Kakashi smiled.

"Let's show them what we're made of Akamaru!" Kiba said as he jumped down.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru replied.

"I wonder how these guys fight" Tsuchi questioned as she went down.

When they were finally down Hayate announced, "You may begin."

Tsuchi threw a needle with a bell on it and another without to Naruto.

Naruto dodged the one with the bell, "Ha, you m-Ahhh!" Naruto yelled as he got scratched with the needle without the bell. Naruto glared and charged at her. She dodged his attack but Akamaru was able to bite her leg when she dodged Naruto.

"Fuck!" she yelled. Kiba charged at her and punched her.

Tsuchi threw two needles with bells on it to the wall making a chink noise.

"You think I will fall for that?" He heard a chink noise behind him and looked. 'Wait a minute. Strings?!' He looked back but it was too late. The three needles punctured to. One in the arm, the leg, and the shoulder.

"Hyaa!" yelled Naruto as he came down to hit her.

"You think you can fool me?" She threw a needle at him, but he poofed away when it hit him. 'What the-' she stopped her thoughts when she was kicked multiple times upwards then came down after on strong kick.

"How do you like that, my new technique I call Uzamaki Barrage!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

**Upper Area**

Sasuke sighed, "Wow, a new technique huh, he watched my move from my last match and he stole its name, only a dobe would do that."

"Didn't you get that move from Lee-san Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I only copied the first part, at least I didn't copy the name" he replied.

"Looks like Naruto was able to defeat one opponent already. The question is can he defeat Kiba?" Shikamaru said.

"I think Naruto has a chance in winning" replied Choji as he ate chips.

* * *

**The Fight**

"Heh, you might have been able to defeat her, but now you are fighting me, and you know you don't stand a chance against me Naruto" stated Kiba.

"Shut up! Kiba I will defeat you!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba crouched, "Beast Effect Ninpou, Quadruped No Jutsu!" Kiba charged and rammed Naruto a few feet.

"He won't be opening his eyes for a while referee" Kiba informed.

After a few seconds Naruto stood up, "Kiba... don't underestimate me!" Naruto informed.

"You should have stayed down" Kiba replied.

"I let you hit me for me to test your strength. You should stop acting tough too. Use your damn dog or whatever" Naruto said.

Kiba glared at him, "Grr, You'll regret that" he and Akamaru charged, "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba threw a smoke ball front of Naruto.

'I can't see!' Naruto thought. As he tried to get out Akamaru jumped and bit him on the arm.

"Damn it!" Naruto complained.

Soon the smoke cleared and Naruto was on the ground while Akamaru sat and wagged his tail.

"Ha ha, yes! Great job! You did it Aka-" he stopped as Akamaru jumped and bit him on his arm.

Soon a cloud of smoke came where Akamaru was and Naruto was the one biting him.

"You fell for it! Grrr!" Naruto said as he bit on Kiba's arm.

"What the hell, where is Akamaru!?" Kiba yelled.

Then Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. "Bleh! You stink of dog!" Naruto yelled then spitted to get the taste out of his mouth.

Kiba then saw another Naruto with Akamaru in his hands holding two of Akamaru's paws.

"Heh, you got stronger, but now it's time to be serious" Kiba stated.

"Is that so, then me too" he replied.

Kiba throws a pill to Akamaru's mouth, then Akamaru's fur becomes red. Akamaru gets out of Naruto's grip and runs to Kiba's side.

"Time to end this!" Kiba exclaimed.

Akamaru got on Kiba's back as Kiba crouched.

"Bark Bark (Human Effect Ninpou)!" Akamaru barked.

"Beast Effect Ninpou!" Kiba yelled.

Both of them yell, "Beast Human Bunshin!"

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled.

They jump and cry, "Quadruped No Jutsu!" Naruto jumps to dodge the attack.

"Beast Human Taijutsu Supreme Technique!" Kiba yelled. He and Akamaru spin their bodies, "Piercing Fang!" Naruto gets hit hard and hits the ground coughing up blood.

"I... have to... become...Hokage" Naruto says as he tries to get up.

"Stop daydreaming! If anyone is becoming Hokage it will be me!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto gets up, "If you think you can be Hokage, then you're going to have to beat me."

"Don't you ever give up!?" Kiba exclaimed as he and Akamaru charged at him using the same attack as last time."

"You won't get me like last time" replied Naruto. He was barely able to dodge the attack.

'Hey I know!' Naruto thought. He did hand signs and yelled, "Transform!" Naruto changes himself into Kiba.

The other two stop and Kiba tries to figure out who the fake is.

"Like that will work, don't forget Naruto I can", he hits one of the clones, "smell."

When he turns to a cloud of smoke, then when it disappeared it revealed Akamaru.

"What the?!" Kiba yells. He turns to the other one and attacks him.

"When he turns into a cloud of smoke, Akamaru flew out of it unconscious.

"What!?" he turns around to see the other in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared up Naruto comes out and kicks Kiba to the ground.

"Well then you look like you are finally serious Kiba. I'm going to end this with another special technique!" He puts his hand together.

"Well then, I'll stop you before you can even use it!" he replied. He throws his shuriken at Naruto. Naruto dodges all of it.

"Beast Effect Ninpou! Quadraped No Jutsu!" he yells. He goes behind Naruto, "Too late!"

_Puu! _Kiba sniffs it, "AHHHH!" he yells as he covers his face.

* * *

**Upper Part**

Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji have shocked and disgusted faces on them.

"That may be disgusting, but it was a smart move the dobe did" commented Sasuke.

* * *

**The Fight**

"Now time to finish this!" Naruto exclaims. He does hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four of the five Narutos kick Kiba to the air, then the fifth Naruto kicks him hard to the ground, "Uzamaki Barrage!"

Hayate checks Kiba, "Winner! Uzamaki Naruto!"

"Good job Naruto!" cheers Sakura.

"Naruto beat Kiba!" exclaims Shikamaru.

"Who'd of thought he had it in him" Ino commented.

'That was great Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought as she smiled.

As Hinata talks to Naruto, Sasuke talks to Sakura.

"So, you ready to face your two opponents when you are chosen Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"Will you be cheering for me Sasuke-kun?" she asks smiling.

"No, I'll be cheering the for monkey" Sasuke joked and smirked.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" she fake whines and pouts while turning her back in front of him.

Sasuke smirks and hugs her, "Of course, I will be cheering you on my cherry-blossom" he says as he kisses the top of her head.

She giggles, "You'd better" she warns as she turns around and pecks him on the lips.

The screen then says three names.

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino vs. Ten Ten**

"Good luck Sakura" Sasuke says then kisses her forehead.

"Go get 'em Ino!" Choji cheers.

"I hope you win Ten Ten!" Lee exclaims as he gives her the good guy pose with Gai.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, a new chapter, till next time!**_


End file.
